


Источник вдохновения

by Yozhik



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Источник вдохновения

Если бы кто-то знал, что спасение всей земли может оказаться в руках Усаги Цукино, он наверняка собрался бы помирать сам, не дожидаясь её феерического провала.  
Так считают все.  
Рэй Хино тоже порой подозревает, что силы, заставившие само средоточие защитников солнечной системы воплотиться в этой невыносимой девчонке, просто поиздевались. Изысканно, со вкусом.  
Рэй видит будущее – редко и нечётко, и в этом будущем прекрасная воительница Сэйлор Мун не может ничего сделать, не получив вдохновляющего пинка от подруг. Обычно посмертного. Только обстоятельства меняются.  
Рэй молчит о своих видениях, и только потихоньку, с шумом и криками, пытается вдохнуть в Усаги побольше энтузиазма прямо сейчас.


End file.
